Zombiez Collection!
by Shikishima
Summary: A collection of Gakuen Alice one-shots, starring the crew and ZOMBIEZ! #4 Unable to sleep and with no room to walk more than a few feet, Ruka was beginning to go crazy. WARNING: BEWARE OF CRAPPYNESS! Rated T, incase
1. The Fort

Yo! The names Yuki Tsukiyome and im new to this whole fanfiction thing. i am right now, totally obsessed with zombies (and gakuen alice) and started writing stories about them together. Then my friend introduced FFN to me (she doesn't want her name to be revealed so I'll just call her… Nami. Her "preferred" name.) so I was like "Cool! I can post my crappy zombie/gakuen alice stories on here and ppl might actually read them!" So, here you go. ENJOY!

Nami: Warning. Contains a whole load of crap so I wouldn't- **KERTHUNK! **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or zombiez.

* * *

**The Fort**

They could see the concrete walls far off in the distance, which even at this range, looked truly massive and oddly, seemed to lean toward them.

"Are you sure this is the right place? I thought this was supposed to be all forest?" Asked Mikan, her auburn hair whipping gently around her face in the early morning breeze.

Natsume checked the map again, the hundredth time since yesterday morning when they had come in sight of the far off structure. Directly to their east lay the giant megatropolis, their former school, Gakuen Alice, which they had just escaped from. Now they should be standing in thick forest brush. Instead, they stood on a flat dusty plain. Every hundred yards someone placed two, twenty feet long by six feet high, concrete walls arranged in a V shape with a large pit at the base of the V.

Maka looked into the nearest pit. Down at the bottom, she could see it was filled with vicious wooden stakes. Two bodies lay impaled on the spikes. Crawling around between the stakes was a single lone humanoid, moaning as it dragged itself around the pit.

"You know, as crazy as this is," said Natsume, "but I think they bulldozed this entire forest to the ground. And then they built these pits and funnels."

"Really? What gave that away Einstein? Was it the fact that the forest is completely gone? Or the vehicle tracks all over the place?" snapped Mikan.

"Fine, whatever." Natsume ran his hand through his hair, bored. "Now what?"

Mikan shrugged and looked over her shoulder at the city. "Hey, looks like there's some sort of dust storm in the city."

Natsume, who had better eyes than Mikan, looked at the dust on the far eastern horizon "Weird storm, here pass me the binoculars."

He tuned the focus in and then gasped. "Oh crap, this is not good. Come on, grab your bag we have to move."

"What? Why?" Mikan looked at Natsume, startled.

Grabbing his bag, Natsume started to run toward the equally distant walls to the west, hollering over his shoulder at her as he ran. "COME ON! WE HAVE TO MOVE!"

…

In the east, kicking up dust as they walked, a million zombies emptied from the school and began to drag themselves west.

* * *

Ok! So how was the story? Good? Good. Now review or else a million zombies might just attack your city :P Criticize is welcome, praises are… praised… encouragements are encouraging! Blah blah blah…

_**Shikishima **__signing off._

Teehee, Nami still here!~ Yu-chi just left her account open for anyone to see so I just decided to add this litle note here, just to annoy her XP

_**Nami**_ _"signing" off._


	2. Desperate Battle

Thank you for those _wonderful _reviews! Let's see… 0 in total! What a _good_ progress :P Man, I feel so loved. And stupid. For talking to myself… and having my hopes kept high… I know I know, this story probably isn't going to catch a lot of attention because I doubt that there's anyone out there that loves zombiez as much as I do (ok, maybe there is but - I just suck at writing zombie stories…) so if you are reading this story, please review even if it is to diss me off! Hey, im desperate…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or Zombiez but I do own this _wonderful_ story…

Nami: Please do ignore her; it's that time of the mo-

PLEASE ENJOY~~~

* * *

Desperate Battle

Frozen with fear, his hands shaking and his breath coming in short sharp gulps, Natsume listened to her muffled screams coming from the adjacent room. He knew she was dead, it was only a matter of time, still, he looked at the trail of blood where she had fought a retreating battle, while he had been trying to find the shotgun ammo. Now he hesitated trying to not think about the horror around the corner.

Sucking down a shuddering breath he pumped the shotgun and turned the corner. His wife was on the ground, feebly hitting a hulking figure that was gouging itself on her pulled free entrails, the other two zombies turned to him as he entered, reaching pale dead fingers toward his face. Raising the barrel he fired the 12 gauge slug through the first's outstretched hands and into its face. Rapidly he pumped the shotgun, pulling the trigger as the second grabbed his jacket. The slug caught the zombie in the shoulder, spinning it away from him.

Natsume pumped again, trying desperately to aim for the head as the larger zombie stood up and reached out. The shotgun fired, hitting the chest, and knocking the zombie backward. He pumped again, sighted down the barrel at the larger zombie's mouth as the blood of his wife oozed out and pulled the trigger. His triumphant smile turned to horrified scream as the second zombie crashed into him, knocking the shotgun away. He struggled to rise against the dead weight above him, and tried to stop the cold hands from tearing at his throat. They fought for what felt like an eternity, but with the zombie having no regard for its own health and feeling no pain, to Natsume, it was a losing battle. With a sickening wrench the zombie tore his throat clear and as his life blood rapidly flowed from him he looked across at the now still body of his wife.

_I'm sorry Mikan._

_

* * *

_

Nyahaha! DIEZ! DIEZ AND GET KILLED BY THE AWESOME ZOMBIEZ! Either that, or you can review! ~ :D

Nami: She's just kidding! ~

NOT! ~

Nami: Is t-

NOT!

_**Shikishima **__signing off._

_Same with __**Nami**__! ~_


	3. All The Clues Were There

Thank you **Yuri no Kimi** for first review! Well, one and only review… anyways, thanks so much! You really cheered me up~ :D

Nami: Yes, thank you very much. She was bouncing all over the place when she received it. _Literally_. Please enjoy the new installation of **Zombiez Collection!**

Instil- installi- instal-la-…tion? What is that?

Nami: Which is why I am your editor (HEY D:), now get onto the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **Let's see. Living conditions? Average. Laptop? Average. House size? Average. Car? Average. Rich? Average. Gakuen Alice? Avera—Nope, don't own!

* * *

All The Clues Were There

"GET TO THE TRUCK!" Backing down the alleyway, six heavily-armed survivors methodically unloaded bullets into the approaching wall of zombies. Accuracy was not a concern, as long as the shot was aimed at head height, a zombie almost always dropped to the floor. Looking back, Yuka, the group's leader saw a side door to the alley vibrating and splintering as something on the other side tried to get through. Swinging her weapon she fired a full clip into the flimsy wood.

As she reloaded she called out, "Shiki, Naru, get to the truck and start it up, we need to go!" Firing several last rounds each, they turned and sprinted for the vehicles. Shiki jumping into the cab and Narumi hopped into the flat bed.

As Narumi's shots began to fly over their heads into the approaching crowd and the roar of the trucks engine coming to life filled the air, Yuka gave the order. "Alright, one more clip each then run!" and with that, the remaining survivors unloaded the rest of their loaded ammunition, turned and fled to the waiting vehicle. Pulling each other onto the flat bed, they each took up positions and began to fire again, trying to hold their aim steady as Shiki rammed the vehicle into gear and began to accelerate.

With a sudden crash, a nearby door leading to the street shattered outward and a large man emerged, running toward them. With a startled scream, Yuka, the closest person to the rapidly approaching figure, pulled the trigger and sent a hail of bullets into and through the man, ripping through him, sending him crashing to the floor as he clutched his throat and his blood pumped out across his hands and onto the dusty street.

As the truck picked up speed Yuka watched as the man, now on his knees, was enveloped in dust from the truck. For a minute there was silence, broken only by the sound of the trucks suspension creaking as they drove.

Finally, Narumi looked up at Yuka. "Zombies don't run Boss." he said.

* * *

So… how was the new instal- new chapter? Like it? Hate it? Detest it? Please review! Flame is allowed!

Nami: Ok.

AHHH! Not real flames!

_**Nami**__ signing off._

ArGH! Anyways! Please review!

_**Shikishima**__ signing off!_


	4. Too Much Noise

Thanks for all the WONDERFUL REVIEWS! THANKS! Here are the replys :D

**My Love Pinwheel: **Haha, I'm glad that you really like it! Sure, you can call me Yu-chi! Like I said on my profile, you can call me anything you want. Nami? No, she doesn't have an account, she's just my editor and BFF ;3 (note from Nami: DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME NA-CHI AGAIN!)

**Sitting in the Silence: **Yup yup! I watched a lot of zombie films! Those are sooooo epic! That's how I get some of my ideas~ Yah, I just killed Mikan… Im happy that you really like my stories :D I'll try and update faster but… AIMS is coming up (it's a bit like finals but more stressful) so I might not be able to update as much…

That's all for reviews! Please enjoy this new chpt of **Zombiez Collection!**

**Discla****imer: **What do _you_ think?

* * *

Too Much Noise!

Clutching his head with his hands, he screamed against the sound. The constant banging, scraping, shuffling and thumping had been going on for days. Every morning, noon, and night, all Ruka could hear was the sound of a hundred zombies trying to get into the room. Unable to sleep and with no room to walk more than a few feet, Ruka was beginning to go crazy.

"STOOOOOOOPP!" he screamed, hurling himself at the wall. From the other side, the banging increased as hundreds of undead hands and bodies hammered harder against the wall. Sobbing, he slid to the floor and pressed his hands against his ears, trying to make the noise stop. As he sat there, he saw a small knife lying innocently on the ground. His eyes hardened as he reached out and snatched it up.

"You want noise? WELL I DON'T SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" with that he stood up, strode to the door, unlocked it and threw himself into the press of bodies as they came flooding into the room.

* * *

That is how I feel right now about AIMS. ITS driving me crazy!1!1 and the fact that there is a project due at the SAME TIME1?/! Sigh, but at least I won't be getting as much homework (other than the stupid project) but instead of devoting my free time on writing stories, I'm studying for the stupid tests… my English isn't even that good! I even spell disclaimer as disclamer! At least Nami is my editor.

Nami: Thank god for that. at least we aren't writing an essay this time.

WHOOPEE! NO ESSAY!

Nami: Yes, the teacher told us about it, you didn't hear?

Well…

Nami: sigh, forget about this…

… Anyways, please review so that I and Nami can have sth good to look forward to instead of AIMS!

_**Shikishima **__signing off with __**Nami**__._


	5. Swinging In The Wind

Wow… we haven't updated in a loooong time… now Yuki feels really bad… guilty thoughts aside, IT GONNA BE FALL BREAK SOON! Once again, Nami is angry at me cause I'm gonna be going to California with my family and we aren't gonna come back till 2 weeks from now :| Sowwy Nami, please stop sulking.

Nami:… If I let you say the disclaimer and all, will you cheer up?

Nami: Maybe…

Okie!

Nami: We don't own Gakuen Alice or Zombiez. But we do own the epically cool Plants vs. Zombies ds game!

* * *

**Swinging in the Wind**

Mikan and Hotaru stopped and stared.

"This has to be some kind of sick joke?" Whispered Mikan

"How do you think they got up there?" Replied Hotaru "I can't see any marks on their feet or legs, which means…"

"They were put there after they turned. Do you think we should do something?"

Hotaru shook her head and pointed at a distant figure coming toward them and the whispered moans from overhead. She picked up her bag, grabbed Mikan's hand, and started walking away from the tall wooden makeshift gallows.

Whoever had built this was not someone she wanted to meet.

* * *

Short… I know. The next chapter will be longer, I promise!

Nami: Which usually means it'll be shorter…

Hey!

Nami: I only speak the truth.

Meh… Anyways, hope you enjoyed this short edition! Don't forget to…

Nami: A&W.

What?

Nami: R&R.

You didn't say that.

_**Nami **__signing off_

HEY! Meanie…

_**Shikishima**__ signing off too._


End file.
